


Malcolm Tucker's Lucky Night - The Christmas Party

by CapaldiCrazy



Series: Lucky Night Series [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, NSFW, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiCrazy/pseuds/CapaldiCrazy
Summary: Malcolm needs to take a date to the office Christmas party, so he calls Clara to help him out.  She however, has plans of making this a party Malcolm will never forget.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Malcolm Tucker
Series: Lucky Night Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Malcolm Tucker's Lucky Night - The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third story in this series. No need to really read the other stories as this is just simply porn with no plot. NSFW or family functions. Hope you all enjoy!

Malcolm couldn’t believe he had been forced to bring a date to a ridiculous office party. There was nothing he hated more than having to stand around making idle chit chat with a bunch of snivelling prats on his last day of work before Christmas break. It was bad enough he had to deal with these bumbling buffoons during the day, now he had to waste not just his time, but his dates time as well. He glanced at his watch to see that he was five minutes early, something he so rarely was, but decided to knock on her door anyway. 

“Malcolm,” Clara flashed him a smile as she greeted him.

  
He took in the site of his date and thought maybe staying here might be a better idea. She was stunning, wearing a deep red satin dress that clung to all the right places and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was loosely pinned up, revealing her neck that he wanted so much to nuzzle and take in her intoxicating scent.

“Hi,” he finally managed to let escape. “You look fucking amazing.”

“Thanks,” she replied, her dark red lips turning into a bashful grin.

“You ready?”

“I am. I just needed to grab my bag.”

She stepped back and Malcolm followed her in, where he saw Rose sitting in the living room watching TV. He suddenly started getting flashes to the night he had spent with both these women and he was wondering if he might be so lucky to have tonight end the same way that night had.

“Hi Malcolm,” Rose said from the couch.

“Hi. How have you been?” He wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt so shy and awkward, that wasn’t like him at all.

“I've been good. You?”

“I’d be better if I didn’t have this fucking omnishambles of a party to go to.”

Rose chuckled at his colourful use of the English language. 

“Yes, Clara said you were in a bit of a bind.”

“A bit is an understatement. Fucking PM wanted to fix me up with his dim witted sister-in-law, which I’d rather have a hot poker shoved up my arse than spend one second with his wife’s sister. I had to lie and tell him I have a girlfriend, don’t need another. Thankfully, Clara agreed to help me out.”

“That was awfully kind of her. She told me she helped you out during my trip to Paris, too.” Rose gave him a sly grin.

Malcolm once again flashed back to the night he spent tied to Clara’s bed and suddenly felt his member twitch. Fuck he needed to get out of this flat and soon.

“Ah, yeah, she did.”

“She also told me you enjoyed it.”

“I did,” he swallowed, unsure where Rose was going with all this.

“That’s good because she is rather good at taking control of things.”

Now his mind wandered to Rose being tied to Clara’s bed and Clara dominating over her.

“You and she ever…” He couldn’t bring himself to ask the question, but he was curious.

“Oh yes. She’s very good at spanking.”

Jesus Christ! Where the bloody hell was Clara? He couldn’t stay here any longer with Rose putting these images in his mind.

“So what are you doing tonight?” Malcolm asked, trying to change the subject.

“This.” Rose motioned to the TV. “Not as glamourous as a Christmas party at 10 Downing.”

“Believe me, it’s way better.”

“Okay, I'm ready,” Clara said as she came back into the living room. 

“Well have fun you two. Try and make the most out of this dull situation.”

“I think that’s an impossible task,” Malcolm grumbled.

“Nothing’s impossible for Clara. She’ll make sure you two have a good time,” Rose said as the couple walked towards the door.

“Goodnight, Rose,” Clara said as Malcolm helped her on with her long black coat. “Don’t wait up.”

The pair left and walked down to a car that was waiting for them outside and got in. Rose had done a very good job of winding Malcolm up that now he was wondering just how Clara would make sure this party was fun.

“So is there anything I need to know before you escort me into the Prime Minister’s home?” Clara asked bringing Malcolm out of his thoughts. 

“Nah, I'll do my best to steer you clear of the people who would put you to fucking sleep.”

“And what about our back story? People may ask how we met, so we should likely come up with a story.”

“No need for the that fucking rubbish. It’s no one’s bloody business how we met.”

Malcolm took out his phone and started replying to messages, trying to take his mind off of Clara’s bare leg that was peeking out from where her coat had fallen open. This woman just oozed sex appeal and it was difficult for him to not think about the times they had been together.

“So I take it you told Rose about our night together?” He questioned, while still typing away and not looking at her.

“I did. Is that okay?”

“I don’t fucking care, just thought the two of you had rules about it?”

“Rules are made to be broken,” she answered with a sultry tone.

He turned and looked at her with one eyebrow quirked. Maybe this party might be fun after all, especially once they got through all the bullshit social stuff maybe they could take the party back to his place. Clara locked eyes with him and he was sure he would have another amazing night with her. Once they arrived at Downing street, Malcolm helped Clara get through security clearance and then they made their way into the party.

“Blimey, it looks like a fucking elf threw up in here,” Malcolm said as he looked around at the festivities. “I need a drink and now.”

They walked over to the bar where they each got a glass of wine and then Malcolm lead Clara over to a corner of the room where he was hoping they could hide until this was over, but of course he didn’t have that kind of luck.

“Malcolm, did you kidnap a poor unwilling woman to bring to this thing?” Ollie asked as he approached the pair.

“Fuck off, fetus boy.” Malcolm said.

“Is that anyway to speak in front of a lady?” Ollie replied.

“She hangs around me, so I'm pretty sure she’s used to my language.”

“That I am,” Clara added. “I'm Clara by the way.”

“Ollie,” he shook her hand. “So, how did you meet the delightful Malcolm Tucker?” 

“She met me while her flat mate was giving me one hell of a fucking blow job. Now fuck off.”

Clara turned and looked at him, shocked that he actually was telling the truth.

“Right, and then I'm sure you shagged them both,” Ollie joked, thinking he was playing along with Malcolm.

“That I did.” He grabbed Clara’s hand. “And since you’re not fucking off, we will.”

Clara laughed as Malcolm pulled her away and then led them to another corner, where it was clear most of the guests were very curious about her, but no one dared come over to chat.

“They all really do fear you,” Clara remarked.

“That’s how I like it.”

“No wonder you get all wound up and tense, if these are the people you’re around all the time. They seem rather boring.”

“You have no fucking idea.”

“So what do you to keep yourself sane at work?” 

“Verbally maiming people brings me a lot of joy.”

Clara chuckled and the two started chatting about the various guests, Malcolm letting her in on all the gossip. 

“And you see that guy over there. He’s shagging that woman over there.”

“So who’s the woman standing next to him?”

“His wife.”

Clara looked at him surprised.

“How did you find this out?”

“I walked in on them. Which was great because now I’ve got dirt on him, which means he’ll do whatever I tell him to.”

“You’re evil, Malcolm Tucker.”

“I prefer resourceful.”

“So does sex happen in this place often?”

“More than the general public probably imagines.”

“You ever have sex here.”

“Fucking Christ, no. There’s not one woman around this place that I would want to stick my prick in.”

“Ever fantasize about it? Say with someone you would like to shag.”

“I may have had a few thoughts. I am a fucking bloke after all.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Maybe some other time.” The last thing he needed was to be getting a hard on during this party. 

“Oh come on. I bet you've had every cliché thought, like fucking on the desk and someone sucking your cock while you're handing out a bollocking.”

“Now why would I want a blow job while I'm yelling at some twat who fucked up?” He had never thought of that before and now the idea did sound a bit appealing.

“It's very yin-yang. You know, you're giving while also receiving. Also the amount of control you need to have in order to not let the other person know what is happening, is amazing. Then when you're able to let go, you really let go.”

“You sound like you've done this before.” 

“I have. Rose came to my office once and while she was there I had to read the riot act to one of my employees. Instead of leaving, she slipped under my desk and proceeded to eat me out while I disciplined my staff member. I'll tell you it was one intense orgasm.”

Christ, she would have to put that image in his mind. Between the things Rose had said to him earlier and now this, he wanted to drag Clara out of here and take her home to fuck the two of them.

“Well maybe I'll have to try it sometime. You know I don't think I've ever asked what you do for a living.”

“You haven’t. You and I actually have a similar job. I'm Director of Communications for a pharmaceutical company.”

“So you understand the pain I go through.”

“A little. I would imagine directing the government is a lot more challenging.” 

“Aye.”  
The two started to share stories of their jobs, which Malcolm appreciated the change in direction so he could get his thoughts under control. However, after a half hour of the two of them avoiding other people, their luck ran out as the PM approached. Malcolm introduced him to Clara, who couldn't believe she was actually talking to the PM. It was also amazing to see Malcolm’s demeanour change slightly, but not completely. It was clear he knew who his boss was.

“So where are all the places you think he and his wife have shagged in this house?”

“I'd rather not think of the two of them fucking, thank you very much.”

“Good point. I'd rather think of the two of us fucking.”

“Jesus Christ woman, you're killing me with the imagery.”

“Well why don't you show me your office and we can make the images come to life.”

“I don't know about that,” Malcolm said, unsure if he could really live out one of his fantasies at work. 

“Suit yourself.” She leaned into him and then whispered. “But just so you know, I've got nothing on under this dress.”

It had been her plan since Malcolm had called and invited her to this party, to try and get him to have sex with her here. The idea of shagging him at 10 Downing was a huge turn on and not something a lot of people could say they’ve done.

“You are fucking killing me woman.”

“What? I just wanted you to know that one pull of this zipper and you could have me completely naked and ready to bend me over your desk. All you’d have to do is pull out that massive cock I know you have and slide it into my wet pussy.”

Malcolm was losing the battle. He could feel himself getting hard and he needed to get her out of this room before it got any bigger. He didn’t say anything, but instead grabbed her by the hand and lead her out of the party and down a series of halls until they got to his office. Once they were inside he locked the door and turned on his desk lamp in order to give the room a warm soft glow.

“You’re a minx and I think you’ve been intentionally trying to turn me on all night.” He slowly walked towards her. “You’ve been trying to control this situation, but here’s what’s going to happen. You’re on my turf, which means I'm calling the shots. If you want me to fuck that bonnie wee cunt, then you will do as I say.”

“Okay.” Clara liked this side of Malcolm and she was getting turned on my his forcefulness.

“Sit on the edge of my desk in front of the chair.”

Clara did as she was told. Malcolm followed her over and sat in his chair in front of her. He slid the skirt of her dress up and then grabbed her knees to push her legs apart.

“Fucking beautiful,” he said just before he leaned forward and licked between her folds. “And delicious too.”

Clara leaned back on his desk as he tongued her again and again and again. Each time a little harder and faster, until eventually he began circling her clit. She let out a moan as her head flew back in ecstasy. Malcolm had a very talented tongue and she was happy to be on the receiving end of this lashing. He continued to lick, suck, and nibble, while her moans got longer and louder.

“Fuck Clara, keep it down,” Malcolm said as he sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Sorry, it’s just that you make me feel so good.”

“Good, but I need you to keep it quiet or else this stops. Got it?”

Clara nodded her head in agreement, as Malcolm circled her clit with his finger before trailing it through her wet folds to find her entrance.

“Good because I can’t have half the bloody parliament down here wondering what the fuck is going on.” He pushed his finger inside her. “Or worse, demanding a fucking show.”

He began pumping his finger in and out of her as he leaned in again and started sucking on her clit. It felt so good that it was difficult for her to not let her pleasure be heard. She could feel it building and building, especially after Malcolm inserted a second then a third finger.

“Wholly fuck Malcolm! That feels so… fucking… good! I'm so… close!”

Malcolm took her encouragement and pressed his tongue against her bundle of nerves and hooked one finger inside her to find the spot that he knew would send her over the edge. He was just about to start massaging it as Malcolm’s phone rang.

“Bloody fucking hell!” Malcolm yelled as he stopped all his actions to answer his phone, leaving a very aroused and frustrated Clara on his desk.

“What?” Malcolm barked into the phone.

“Where the hell are ye, mate?” Jamie asked on the other end.

“None of your fucking business!”

“Look there’s been an incident with one of the MPs and I think you’re going to need to do damage control.”

“What kind of incident?”

“Alastair Simms wife started talking to his secretary and may have found out about his affair. Now she’s threatening to go to the press about it.”

“Oh for fuck sakes! Can you handle the wife, while I straighten out Simms?”

“You bet.”

Malcolm glanced at Clara who was still sitting on his desk in front of him with her dress up. He felt bad because he knew she had been close to coming. He brought his hand up to her and began stroking her while he continued his call.

“Send him to my office and I'll give him a bollocking so hard he’ll be afraid to ever use his tiny prick again.”

“Got it boss. Hey where did the bonnie lass go that was with you?”

“I sent her home. Had to get some work done, so I came to my office.”

“That’s a shame. Hope you plan on going to her place after because she looked like she’d be able to shag the life back into your old cock.”

“Oh don’t you worry Jamie. I plan on enjoying her pretty little cunt soon.”

Malcolm hung up the phone and tossed it aside before he dove back in to feast on Clara’s sex, trying to pick up where he left off. He knew he probably had about five minutes before Simms was knocking on his door and he wanted to make sure he got her off before that happened.

Clara was surprised when Malcolm’s mouth latched onto her again. He was clearly on a mission as he found her G spot and began massaging it while his lips and tongue worked on her pussy. It wasn’t long before she was feeling her orgasm build again. 

“Oh god, don’t stop.”

Malcolm took her command and continued with the same pace and rhythm, not wanting to leave her frustrated again.

“Oh, yes! Just like… that!”

She lifted one hand off his desk and placed it on the back of his head holding him in place. Malcolm continued to drink everything she was giving him, hoping she would come before they were interrupted again.

“Fuck Malcolm! I'm so… close!”

A knock was heard at the door, but Malcolm didn’t stop. Instead, he rubbed harder deep inside her and lapped at her a little faster. He couldn’t deny it was a slight turn on to know that someone was standing outside the door while he was going down on his date.

“Yes!” Clara whispered her exclamation. “Yes, yes!”

Finally she felt herself convulse and go over the edge, but not fully feeling satisfied as she wanted to scream her release for the world to hear. Malcolm sat up and wiped his chin just as another knock was heard.

“Hold on, you wanker!” He shouted at the door and motioned for Clara to get under the desk. Once she was out of view he checked to make sure he was composed before he went and let Simms in.

“Simms, you twat! Can’t keep your fucking dick in your pants and you can’t keep your wife away from the woman your fucking!”

“I'm sorry Malcolm,” Alastair said as he walked in.

“I don’t want to hear your fucking apology. I want to hear what you plan to do to get out of this fucking mess! Now sit your fat arse down!”

Simms sat in the chair across from Malcolm’s desk and Malcolm took a seat in the chair he just vacated. He moved in, careful to not squish Clara who was currently hiding at his feat.

“So let me hear it!”

Alistair stammered his plan, obviously not wanting to anger Malcolm any more and afraid of the tongue lashing he was going to receive. While he was babbling, Malcolm felt Clara’s hand run up his legs to rub the bulge between his legs. He flinched slightly when she touched him, but was sure to not make a sound. He then felt her tug his zipper down and the cool air hit his member as she pulled his cock out of this trousers. He couldn’t believe this was really happening while one of his MPs was sitting right across from him.

“Okay!” He yelled just as Clara took his semi hard cock into her mouth. “I don’t want to hear any more of your lame arse excuses and plans to fix this flaming bag of horse shite you’ve created.”

Clara swirled her tongue around the head of his cock a few times, then sucked on the tip while she ran her hand up and down the shaft. He was getting harder and harder with each lap of her tongue and pull of her hand.

“Sweet Jesus, man!” He hoped yelling might help disguise the pleasure he was feeling down below. “All we wanted was to enjoy a little peace for the holidays and you put your fucking wife and mistress the same God damn room together!”

He was fully hard now and Clara was doing a good job of taking is whole member down her throat and coating him with her saliva. He wanted to watch what she was doing, but there was no way he could look down.

“So this is what you’re going to do.” Fuck Clara was so good at giving head and her hot wet mouth felt so good wrapped around him. “You’re going to fire your fucking slag of a secretary. I'll make sure she’s compensated, so she doesn’t go flapping to the press.” Clara was sucking faster and causing him to lose his focus. “Then.. you’ll take… your wife out of here… and do whatever… it FUCKing takes… to get… her to… forgive… your FUCKING arse!”

He was so unbelievably close to exploding and he didn’t want Simms in the fucking room when he did.

“Now get the FUCK out of here before I chop your FUCKING cock off and give it to your wife for Christmas!” He bellowed quickly.

Simms ran out of the room shutting the door behind him, just as Malcolm roared his release, banging his fist down on his desk. He pushed his chair back and helped Clara out from her hiding spot, as she wiped her mouth.

“Good God, woman,” Malcolm said as he tucked his now flaccid dick back into his trousers.

“I told you it was intense.”

“I don’t think intense would fully describe it.”

Clara resumed her former position on his desk, while Malcolm stood up and kissed her, passionately.

“I really want to fuck you, but I'm going to need some time to recover. Plus I also really need to go deal with this cluster fuck. Do you want to wait her and I'll be back as soon as I can.”

“Yeah, I'm sure I can find some way to amuse myself,” she replied in a provocative tone, running her hands over her chest.

“Good, leave me with that image, so I'll be hard when I get back.”

Clara watched him leave and then jumped off the desk to find her mobile.

“Do not tell me the party is that boring, that you’re calling me?” Rose asked.

“Not at all, I'm just killing time while I wait for Malcolm.”

Clara moved over and sat on the couch he had in his office.

“Where did he go?” 

“To fix an issue. These ministers are real arseholes.”

“And where are you?”

“His office. I just gave him a blow job while he was yelling at one of the MPs.”

Clara started remembering the feel of his cock in her mouth and she could feel her arousal coming back. 

“That sounds fun. Did he fuck you yet?”

“Not yet, but I'm hoping when he gets back. I just need to figure out away to get him turned on again.”

“What if he walked in on you naked and pleasuring yourself?” Rose offered. 

“That's not bad. Hold on.” 

Clara put the phone down, stood up and removed her dress. She left her black stiletto heels on and sat back down on the couch, that faced the door. 

“Okay, I'm naked and lounging on his couch.”

“Nice. That sounds lovely. I bet your gorgeous pussy is wet and desperate for that big cock you just had in your mouth.”

“It is,” Clara sighed and brought her hand between her legs. 

“Are you stroking it? Pulling your fingers through your folds?”

“Yes.”

“Me too,” Rose said. “I'm imagining your hot tongue on me, lapping at my cunt, while Malcolm is fucking you.”

Clara started picturing the same thing, except Rose was at Downing Street with them. Clara’s hand stroked a little faster, pulling the wetness up and circling her clit. Her legs were spread and the air felt amazing against her skin.

“I love being fucked while eating you out.” Clara moaned. 

“I know. I love watching it.” Rose sighed. 

The office door opened, startling Clara for a moment, until she saw it was Malcolm. He stared for a second then stepped inside and locked the door.

“Entertaining yourself, I see.” 

Malcolm walked towards the couch unable to take his eyes off the beautiful naked woman masturbating in his office. How did he luck out in meeting her and Rose? To be able to have such stunning women in his life who only wanted a physical relationship was his dream come true.

“I got lonely and called Rose.” Clara put her mobile on speaker. “Say hi, Rose.”

“Hi Malcom.”

“Hello again. Thanks for keeping Clara company.”

“My pleasure, well almost. I haven't been able to get off yet.”

“That's a shame because both Clara and I have tonight and now I'm going fuck her until we do again.”

“Tell me what you're going to do to her, or better yet, let me listen.”

“Pick up that phone and set it on the desk.” Malcolm ordered Clara, who took the command. Now bend over it.”

Clara leaned over the desk sticking her butt out. Malcolm walked up behind her and gently caressed each ass cheek with both his hands.

“You have such a beautiful ass. Perfectly round and smooth. Don't you agree Rose?”

“I do,” she replied though the speaker of the phone. “Are you going to fuck it, Malcolm?”

“No, I was actually thinking that Clara’s been naughty, tempting me to eat her delicious pussy and then sucking my cock while I had to yell at a fucking MP.” Malcolm continued rubbing her ass and leaned over to speak closer to her ear. “I think she deserves a spanking before I reward her with a fuck. What do you think?”

Clara didn’t say anything, but just nodded. She loved being spanked and hadn’t thought this would happen here, but the thought turned her on even more. She felt his hand rubbing circles over her right cheek and she anticipated the smack once she felt his hand gone.

“Does Clara like being spanked Rose?” Malcolm asked as he stood straight again.

“She loves it just as much as she loves giving them. Her sweet little pussy is probably dripping right now.”

“Let’s see,” Malcolm said as he pulled two fingers between her legs. “Oh she’s so wet.”

He gave a couple of small pats on her bottom and then brought his hand back to slap her ass with just enough force that it surprised Clara, but didn’t hurt her. She gave a slight moan of pleasure, which made Malcolm’s cock throb.

“I think you enjoyed that too much.”

He gave her a couple of quick smacks each one a little harder, which caused Clara to wince and then moan. Malcolm softly massaged her butt as he leaned over her again.

“My cock is aching to fuck your bonnie cunt, Clara, but I don’t know if you’ve been punished enough. What do you think I should do?”

“Let me suck your cock.”

“Yeah, you want my big cock,” he said as he stood up and stepped back. “You want to let Rose hear you giving me head?”

“Oh I want to hear that,” Rose said. “I'm imagining my lips wrapped around it while I'm stroking my pussy.”

Clara stood up and turned around, dropping to her knees in front of Malcolm. She made quick work of undoing his belt and trousers, pushing them and his boxers to the ground. She then wrapped her hand around his stiff member and stroked it before she took it all the way into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked hard as she pulled him out and repeated the action again and again, moaning around his cock and coating him with her saliva. 

“Oh fucking hell! God your mouth is amazing,” Malcolm moaned as he watched his cock disappear between her lips.

“God, I wish you two were here with me,” Rose said from the phone. “I want a taste of both of you.”

“He tastes so great,” Clara said as she pulled him out of her mouth with a slurp and wiped her chin. “But he’d taste even better after fucking you.”

“I so want him to fuck us both.”

Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard through the speaker.

“Rose, are you using your vibrator?” Clara asked as she was licking up and down Malcolm’s shaft.

“Yes,” she sighed. “You two have got me so worked up that I needed more than my hand.”

“Fuck Clara! Get on the desk.” Malcolm ordered her, desperately needing to fuck her.

Clara stood and sat on the edge of the desk and Malcolm stepped between her open legs, using one hand to squeeze her breast and the other to spread her knees apart. He then took his cock in hand and ran the tip between her wet folds.

“Ahh, I’ve been wanting that cock the moment I saw you at my door,” Clara said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her for a kiss. 

She plunged her tongue into his mouth just as Malcolm rammed his hard member into her. Each of them moaned as he began thrusting, but never stopped their eager kiss. Malcolm knew this wasn’t going to last long and that it was going to be a hard fast fuck. He ripped his mouth away from Clara and pushed her pack to lay on his desk as he continued pumping in and out of her. He grabbed both of her breasts and began squeezing and massaging them, forming her nipples into tight peaks that he could no longer resist as he bent over and sucked one between his lips. The room was being filled with moans, both from Clara and from Rose through the mobile. At this point he didn’t give a fuck if anyone heard, hell he didn’t care if all of bloody Parliament showed up to watch, he wasn’t stopping until he came.  
Clara’s back was sliding across Malcolm’s desk as he slammed in and out of her. She reached out and grabbed the sides, so she could feel him deeper. It was such an amazing fuck and one that would be at the top of her list, if not the very top. She heard Rose scream from the phone that was next to her head and she knew her flat mate had gotten off listening to her and Malcolm have sex. She hoped that this would mean, Rose might be open to the idea of having Malcolm over again because she would love to have another threesome with him and her. Malcolm had moved his attention to her other breast as he maintained the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Fuck Clara, come for me!”

He reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb and the sensation was enough to finally send her over the edge as she moaned her final release. The pulsing of her beautiful pussy urged Malcolm’s release as he pulled out and came on Clara’s stomach with a loud groan. He collapsed forward, both of them panting heavily. Once they had their breathing under control, Malcolm grabbed some tissues and cleaned the two of them up before helping Clara up and pulling his trousers up.

“Thanks you two,” Rose said from the speaker phone. “If you don’t have any plans for New Year’s Malcolm, maybe you can join Clara and I for a little party.”

“That could be fun,” he said as he picked up the phone. “I'll let you know. It’s usually a popular time for me to be playing fucking fire fighter and extinguishing one cock up after another.”

He handed the phone to Clara who said her goodbye and then hopped off the desk to find her dress. Malcolm helped zip her back up, placing a light kiss at the nape of her neck.

“You, my dear, are amazing. I think I should invite you to my office more often.”

“You wouldn’t get any work done, if you did.”

“True. So shall I take you home or could I interest you in a night cap at my place. The night’s still early.”

“I'll take a raincheck on that,” Clara said. “I'm feeling a little spent.”

“Home it is.” 

“But I really hope you can make it for New Year’s,” Clara said as Malcolm opened his office door.

“I think I'll do everything in my fucking power to make it, but I might have to murder a few pillocks to do it.”

They left 10 Downing and Clara couldn’t stop thinking about the amazing night they had just had, while Malcolm wondered if he would ever be able to work in his office again without getting a hard on.


End file.
